Tentacle Extension
The power to generate tentacles tentacle-like appendages. Variation of Natural Weaponry and Appendage Generation. Also Called *Combat Tentacles *Prehensile Tentacles *Tentacle Generation/Retraction Capabilities The user has (including in place of certain limbs) or can generate tentacles or tentacle-like appendages (vines, grappling cables, ropes, etc.) from themselves, others or any other surface. Applications * Additional Limbs/Multiple Arms * Tendril Generation * Tentacles may be bladed, spined or have a stinger. * Web-like pattern. * Whip like form. * Wire like form. Variations * Prehensile Tail * Prehensile Tongue Associations *Appendage Generation *Binding *Biological Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Body Manipulation *Chain Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Prehensility *Sex Appeal Combat Limitations *Since tentacles don't have bones, they may lack strength and/or dexterity. *May not be able to retract the appendages. *May be limited to creating new appendages only on themselves, others or other surfaces. Known Users See Also: Combat Tentacles and Tentacle Rope. Comics/Cartoons Television/Movies Manga/Anime Games Gallery 596px-Gaxageal-demon.jpg|Gaxageal (Charmed) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/49/c3/f8/49c3f840043615df975f3312d73a5da9.gif|Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man), in his awakened state, can extend many tentacles. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel) B's_partial_transformation.png|Killer B's (Naruto) partial transformation. Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_410_page_-_Peter_Parker_(Ben_Reilly)_(Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel) 200px-Venom23.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel) dr.jpeg|Dr. Octopus (Marvel) 736px-Re5-uroboros-concept.jpg|Uroboros injection (Resident Evil) Gfifth_ene.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil) Thing1.jpg|The Thing (Movie The Thing) 715px-Artworklasplagas3.jpg|Las Plagas (Resident Evi) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel) 150px-Hybrid1.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel) 200px-Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel) Zs,_Skayr_Original_Series.jpg|Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) File:Kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu (Naruto) Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake's (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) exoskeleton comes equipped with "Snake Arms" that can strangle opponents and fire missiles. James Heller Tendrils.jpg|James Heller (Prototype 2) using his tendrils. Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Shadow Blot.jpg|The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) Dark Gaia.jpg|Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel) Nemesis T-Type.jpg|Nemesis's (Resident Evil) tentacles are sharp enough to penetrate human flesh and bone. Nemesis attacks Jill.jpg|The Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) attacks Jill with a tentacle. Alexia Ashford.jpg|Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil) ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) is little more than an amorphous mass of tentacles and eyes, the former of which it uses offensively to great effect. Dahaka Prince of Persia.jpg|The Dahaka (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) Laughing Octopus.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Doc Ock 2099.jpg|Doctor Octopus 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Omega Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel) uses his carbonadium tentacles to great effect. Fake Groudon.png|The fake Groudon (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) Kagura's_demise.jpg|Kagura (InuYasha) impaled on Naraku's tentacles. Pedit.png|An Inkling's (Splatoon) "hair" in its human form is, in fact, six of its tentacles from its squid form. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon), like all Octarians, possesses tentacles. 426px-Annie.png|Annie (Splatoon), being a sea anemone, has tentacles for hair. 800px-Jellyfish6.jpg|A jellyfish (Splatoon) 454px-Jelonzot.png|Jelonzo (Splatoon), being a jellyfish, has tentacles. Coldsteel2.JPG|Coldsteel (Gargoyles) uses robotic tentacles in his arms. Abyss's_abilities.png|Abyss the Squid (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Hydra tentacles.GIF|Fused with the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) can generate sharp tentacles from the demon's body. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries